


I'll Wait For You

by Bryan



Series: Old Kingdom Hearts Stories from the first time I started writing. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Prison Sex, Slap Slap Kiss, Song Lyrics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan/pseuds/Bryan
Summary: Axel, is a prisoner and in love with a guard at his prison; Roxas. What will happen when Roxas learns more about Axel, that he isn't just a prisoner? Will they be together or will prison keep them apart? lemon included :3





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Warning Yaoi, if you don't know what that means, then why are you here? Also, if you recognize something, like songs, they ain't mine, just so ya know. Only the plot is, don't own the characters either, so yeah.

"If you change your mind...I'm the first in line...honey...I'm still freeee...take a chance on meeeeee. If you need me let me know…I'm gonna be around…if you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down! IF YOU'RE ALL ALONE WHEN PRETTY BIRDS HAVE FLOWN, HONEY I'M STILL FREE TAKE A-"

"Dammit all!" The loud ringtone awakens the slumbering blonde, from a deep and peaceful respite from the day to day duties one must put up with. The barely awake man throws himself at his nightstand, even though it is no more than two inches away from his bed, where the offending cell phone rests, blaring the Abba song. Finding his phone in the dark with his left hand and bracing himself for impact into the wall with his right, he finds himself uncharacteristically wide awake, despite the lack of sleep. After steadying himself on the floor and falling backward onto the crumpled up heap of sheets, that he'd rather be under, he flicks open the phone.

"Who are you? What do you want? Don't ya know I was sleeping?" He groggily complains into the plastic.

On the other line he hears, "Yeah sorry man, but um, this is Riku, and well Cloud called out sick, so I was thinking that maybe-"

Before he can finish, the receiver finished for him, "That I would work for him, since he didn't listen to me when I told him not get that gas station burrito after work yesterday right? Even though I just barely got back home myself? Is that what you are asking me?"

Silence until, "Yeah sorry, but if we had more people, one of them could've come in, but yeah, so can you come in Rox?

"Ugh, with fuckin' bells on alright? Just let me get cleaned up and dressed, and tell the warden I shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks man, glad I called you, we both know how strict the warden is when it comes to…well everything."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me though, why are you calling me to come in?"

"Oh that, well when Cloud called in I happened to be dropping off some paper work, 'cause guess what?"

"Dude, your holding me up here…what?"

"Not only is one guy being let out, but another is coming in, so, since I helped out-process the first guy."

"Yeah, got it. You know, the only reason I put up with you is cause you make my twin happy right?"

"Oh don't be that way."

"It's…" He looks around to see what time it is, "Nine in the morning and I worked graveyard shift, so yeah I am that way."

"Okay then, so the three of us still on for next Friday?"

"As far as I know."

"Okay, I doubt I'll still be here by the time you get in, so if I'm not, have fun!" Roxas can hear the muffled laughter on the other end before he hangs up.

"Jeez, just what I need, more time in that place," he sighs to himself running his hands through his always messy hair, "Guess it can't be helped."

In the dark he stumbles a bit as he finds his adjoining bathroom. Then he reaches past the shower curtain to turn it on. Forgetting to test the water he jumps in, "Fuck that's cold!" he screams and beelines to the far side, just out of reach from the offending cold, steady flow. After a minute he tests the water again, finding it between warm and scolding, just the way he liked it, he stepped under the steady stream.

As he rubs between his neck and collarbone, he wonders what it would be like if it were a certain red head's hand. "No! Must not think about that, just think about washing, washing face, arms, chest, legs…butt," A blush develops when his hand lingers there too long. "Snap out of it!" For some reason, while in the shower today he can't shake the image of that person out of his head.

"Well, now that that is done, hmm…I feel like I'm missing something. Let's see, socks…check, shoes…yep, shirt, shirt stays, undershirt, underwear, watch, belt, belt with gun and all that crap, pants, gig line straight, keys? Yes got all of them." He runs his hands through the tangled, spiked, blonde forest that is his hair, in frustration, "Shit, my hat!" Darting through his house to the coat hanger by the garage door, he finds his black blazer and cap, "Good, right where I left you." Making sure to lock the door behind him, he walks down the four steps to the garage floor, and with a 'beep' his car is unlocked. In a press of a button once inside, and the key in the ignition, he is ready to get back to work.

"Let's see if there is anything on that will distract me from…"

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, went down, down, down. And the flames went higher. And it burns, burns, burns the ring of fire the ring of fire."

"No! change it!" Quickly he hit the next preset.

"We didn't start the fire,it was always burning since the world's been turning.We didn't start the fire,no we didn't light it, but we tried to fight it"

"Ugh! No! That doesn't help either."

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds."

"Wait, sky rhythms with eye, and diamonds and he has…No! Another not song! Let's try this station."

"Green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines on you."

"Not again."

"So excuse me forgetting but these things I do.You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue.Anyway the thing is what I really mean.Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."

"There must be something else, let's see if this will work."

"Today on Politics Today,"

Roxas breathes a sigh of relief, "Not exactly what I want to listen to, but it's better than being reminded of him,"

"And those are our guests. Today we will be discussing homosexuality in the modern world."

"You have to be kidding me."

"If you were gay, that'd be okay, I mean cause hey! Ha! I'd like you anyway. If it were me, I'd feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay."

"Why do I keep finding these? Okay last one."

"Cause if I were gay I would give you my soul and if I were gay I would give you my whole being. And if I were gay we would tear down the walls but I'm not gay so wont you stop cupping my…hand"

"Okay that's it, no more radio today. It's going to be a long drive to work today. Why didn't I listen to my advisers in college? No, no I knew better, I wanted a criminal justice degree; there'll be plenty of jobs I can get with that. And there are, the thing is, is that that means I get to work more. Oy, at least I could've been a cop like my brother Cloud, though maybe not the motorcycle bit, but no, I wanted to work on the other side, where the arrestees go, in a fucking prison, and not even a cool one like 'Sing Sing' or something. No glamour of being in the public eye and shooting at people, I get to watch people serve their time for doing stupid shit, is this really worth it? And I get harassed at work to boot!" with that he finishes the rest of his drive to work in silence.

Sunlight is spilling from the high windows to his left, through the vertical bars; a small bird is now sitting on the ledge outside looking in. The inmates always hate when the birds do that, it's as if they are mocking them.

Roxas no longer pays any mind to those on the outside, at least while he is working, he can never take his mind off his job, or stay too close to the bars while he is walking by, first day; some old inmate tried to shank him with a shiv. Roxas still has the scar down the left side of his arm. That was his first brush with grabbing hands from those he has to watch, but it certainly wasn't the last.

As Roxas leads this most recent addition to the prison, the inmate earns some 'praise' from many veterans of the penal code, "Woo hoo! Look at that fresh peace of ass!"

"Hey You! Yeah you, with the fucked up hair! I'm going make you my bitch and sell you for a cigarette, but not before I violate every inch of that sweet body of yours!"

Roxas slams his baton into the bars of the cell housing the one that last remarked, "Calm down, I really don't want to get the hose. I don't want to hear any of that, say it as you will while I'm not around, but when I'm in earshot, keep your bloody mouth shut."

"Yes, sir."

Roxas continues on his path to the cell, "Well it looks like this is your cell." A gasp escapes from the mouth of the taller and slightly younger blonde, as the man holding the cuffs sees what is going on. "Well, isn't that unfortunate? I wonder how he even got piano wire…oh well, one less person to worry about, come on then, I do know of one other cell that could use some company."

Nearing the intended cell, the guard sees his best friend, and coworker heading in their direction, "Hey Hayner, who the fuck was working last shift? We gotta another one some cells behind me."

"Another what?"

"Another suicide, what else?"

"Oh, alright, so hey, how did this one happen?"

"Won't you see when YOU take care of it?"

"Why do I have to take care of that? You noticed it."

"Yes, and I know YOU were working when he must've done that, I wonder why you weren't around. Maybe I'll have to ask Captain Seifer about that?"

"No! Please no, I hate it when he yells at me and you know how I feel about him."

Why is he going on about this now, at least he can admit how he feels, and who he feels it towards, unlike myself. "Fine whatever, just take care of it. Oh and Hay, why don't you just tell him already huh?" Well aren't I the hypocrite, then again my situation is different, wait what situation? I don't have a situation, there is no situation being had by me, I need to stop saying situation.

Roxas has always been on the shorter side of the average male height; add that with his sapphire blue eyes, lean muscular structure, and the rest of his boyish good looks, he's a pretty man. A pretty man in a prison; a place where some statistics say that no less than one-third of inmates are either raped or almost raped, at least once. Every day he gets catcalls and whistles, despite his position as a guard, and the fact that he is armed at all times. One is far worse than the others. Most have committed to memory the messy blonde's violent tendencies, and quickness with a baton. All except one.

He's now nearing the exception's cell and knows he'll be waiting by the bars with that smile of his, those tattoos below his eyes, drawing a gazer into those vibrant green eyes, which in turn, compliment his natural red hair. It'd grown long and unchecked but still held a style all its own, and is so spiky that one would think it could be used as a weapon.

"Come on let me show to your cellmate. You'll get to know each other quite well during your stay here."

"Um, sir, he won't be like that one that threatened to do that stuff to me will he?"

"So he can talk! Don't worry, I knew right away you're bitch material. I'm putting you with a sort that doesn't exactly give this place a bad name. Truth be told, other than what he did to get here, he'd be a decent sort." And my type too, damn where did that come from?

"If I may ask sir, that is if you can tell me, what did he do?"

"Who did what now?" A voice comes from behind the darkened bars the only light is from a cigarette that lights up the speakers face with each intake, giving him the appearance of one not to be fucked with. The inmate leans into the bars, his slender face poking through the space recoiling the instant he sees the guard reach for his baton, "Oh, Roxy, who's the fresh meat?" He licks his lips, eying the new arrival. Said arrival almost pissing himself in fright for what he thinks is in store for him, he tries to make Roxas a shield for himself, scurrying as much as he can so that there is person between him and this red haired wolf.

"This," He swings the man around so he is a few inches away from the door. "Prisoner 24601, this is your new cellmate, since Luxord just got out yesterday, I thought you'd be lonely."

"Aww, Roxy, if you thought I was lonely, then why is it this guy that's coming in and not you?"

A slight blush develops on the short man's cheeks, and he tries his best to shake it off and compose himself. Luckily, the new inmate doesn't notice a thing, other than his cellmate seems to be oozing 'I'm ready to fuck now' and said man is looking very lascivious, and that fact scares him, this is prison after all. However the brief lapse was caught by the fiery inmate, only making him want to tear the uniform off his crush even more than he has since he first saw the cute little tyrant.

Roxas rubs his temples, "Look I'm tired, I got called in, so I won't chew you out for your lack of respect, and no you can't have another room, what I say goes, and what the warden says goes, you listen and do what you're told, and you'll be fine, don't and I will make it my personal duty to make your life hell." But, before walking off, "And besides, you're lucky you're with that one, despite how he seems he won't try to rape ya, he's only after one person here." He looks at the person he's talking to, just to get eyeful of him running his tongue, slowly around his mouth, eyes pleading for 'his' little guard, "And you ain't getting him today, so calm the hell down!" Now he goes back to the new guy, "But be careful, can't say that for the rest of your fellow inmates, judging by your looks, you'd be good girlfriend material, have fun you two!"

"Wait, what did you mean by that?" But since the guard is already gone he turns to his cellmate, "What did he mean by that?"

"What he meant, is that, whether you realize it or not, you come across as 'Hi! I'm new and don't know shit about fuck, so please feel free to rape me', then again I could just be paraphrasing."

"Wh-what?" As if things weren't bad enough for the young blonde, his cellmate just told him, that, now he on the verge of tears.

"Shit," Now feeling ashamed he walks over to where the other man is shaking in the corner of the cell. With another sigh, he sits next to him, throwing an arm over the quivering shoulders. The initial response on the blonde's face is utter shock and terror, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Like it or not, right now I'm the only one you have in this dump to rely on, so tell me about yourself Blondie."

Seeing the sincerity in the speaker's eyes, and the look of 'take your time, trust me we have plenty of that' along with liking being held, he moves closer into the embrace, "My name is Demyx, and I got in here because I tried to buy pot. Don't laugh at this, but the guy tried to buy it from was an undercover cop. So what is your name?"

"It's Axel, A-X-E-L, get like most people here and memorize it. But jeez, you really don't know much about the street do ya Demy?"

"Demy? Well, um…no I don't I was just looking for a way to relieve myself, ya know? I got dumped and I didn't want to feel anything."

"Well at least you didn't try suicide."

"Actually I was going to, but I was too scared, and here's the kicker, I thought the pot would be safer."

"Poor guy."

"Why aren't you laughing at me? Everyone did when I was brought in and I had to tell them that."

"Demyx, tell me what today is."

"It's Tuesday why?"

"Tuesday huh? Well that's means I've been in here for oh…six years now."

"Really, um…can I ask what you did?"

"No, you can't. You see, you never ask someone what they did. You ask what they're accused of."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry. Well, what are you accused of then?"

"Statutory rape."

"Um, really?"

"Yes, now stop trying to inch away from me, that was six years ago. Now do you want to talk about that, or do you want to know how to not be bought for a cigarette?"

"Yeah, one guy did yell something like that to me."

"Well someone said the same thing to me once."

"Really you?" Demyx marvels on how someone as lean and muscular and fierce looking as Axel could be subject to that. He looks like the guy not to take any shit from anyone, and yet someone said that to him. "So what did you do? And does he still say that to you?"

"Him? Nah, As a matter of fact I don't see him that much, and he doesn't talk that much either anymore. Come to think of it, he doesn't breathe much anymore since."

"You did what?"

"Eh, no worries, now like I was saying, let's get you informed on how not to be a bitch."

"Oh okay, but can I sit on the bottom bunk, the floor is kinda hard."

"Oh boy…yeah sure sit down there, and I'll pull up a chair."

With the back facing Demyx, Axel sits on a chair, leaning forward, arms crossed over the chair, and face hovering slightly above his wrists.

"Alright, first off, do you plan on making a criminal career after your stay, by the way how long is that?"

"No, no way man and its two years."

"What you need to do, is show people that you aren't some bitch. That you can stand on your own two feet. You don't need anyone."

"Well, how do I do that?"

"Easy," I hope this works. "So here's the plan…at dinner tonight…"

In the large lobby outside of the warden's office; Roxas is relaxing at a table. With both of his feet propped up on the table and his hands in his pockets, he is lost in thought. While rubbing and rolling what he has in his pocket with his right hand, Why did I bring this? What could have compelled me to reach for this at the last minute as I was leaving? It's not like I'm going to use it. Why did I decide to transfer to this prison in the first place? First day I see him and my heart plummeted, he's the finest guy I've ever seen in my life, but he's an inmate and I'm a guard. Yeah being a gay guard in a prison wasn't the smartest of things to do, but I never thought I'd meet my personal life at work. Yeah sure, personal life…wait, did I just admit I'm gay? Well sure my relationships with chicks have never worked out, and I suppose I have thought about being that way, but that prisoner and I could never work out. The only thing I know about him is that he's an inmate, and hot as hell, and has this look when he smiles at me, and those eyes, and he just looks so cool, and he's never misbehaved as long as I've been here, and he's always been trying to get my attention, dare I say affection? Eh, he's just another inmate, well that's not true. Why is it that every time I close my eyes I see him and every time I imagine my future, he is always next to me, or near me, or on top…or or below me…No! Mustn't go there, calm down Roxy. I never call myself Roxy, no one does, and I've hit people for saying that. Yet he does, and it just feels…right? Okay I need something to do, hmm…I wonder if I can go on the computer and look up his file? I could learn more about him, maybe some answers about 'this'. Well I do work here, I don't see why. I think that Pence is in the computer room. Fuck it, I have nothing else to do now.

"You know that I really can't allow that, other than me, the warden is the only other one privy to this information directly."

"Snickers?" Roxas holds out the offered candy bar, hoping that his detour to the vending machine would pay off.

The pudgy man grabs the snickers, and stands up in one motion, "And that is what I would've said and held to it, if it wasn't you. Just don't delete or change anything, I'll be back in a few minutes. You have until then."

The moment that the door shut Roxas applies his fingers to the keyboard at a velocity that would make a cheetah on the Serengeti blush, "Okay, let's see, um…search inmates…that may work…name or number, number will have to do." Why don't I know Red's real name? I've seen him for how long? "Okay number 2-4-6-0-1." The screen pops open with his mug shot on the left-hand side and the all his information perfectly organized. Pence has done a real good job with this, I bet I could even find his Zodiac sign on this, haha. Oh! There it is, huh.

"Okay now what did he do that was so heinous?" Scrolling down he finds it: Statutory rape. He's a rapist? He can't be, I was thinking something else, I mean…how many times has he threatened someone with being burnt alive? I see those books in his cell, most dealing with fire. "A rapist, maybe this was a bad idea; I should just leave and try my best to forget him." But, something catches his eye, the date when he was imprisoned.

If my math is right, that made him nineteen at the time. How old was the victim? In no time he sees all the details. Axel age nineteen charged of the rape of his boyfriend age sixteen. Testimony from both the defendant and the child accused of being raped, claim that the sex was consensual, but the parents are the ones that brought up the charges. Why does this kid's last name seem familiar? Wait…does that mean that he is the same child of…that governor that ran for president, that VERY Southern Baptist one? Oh dear lord. With the limited understanding of the law, amassed from his degree and studies in college, Roxas can see that these charges were only brought up because the guy's dad was a VIP. True, the charges are real, and it is a legitimate offence, but at the end of the day, this charge is bullshit, and it wasn't rape.

"Hey Roxas! You find what you were looking for?"

"Oh P-Pence, yes I did, thank you." He quickly exits out of the screen, to have someone know what…who, he was looking at, that, couldn't be good for him.

"O-Okay man, whatever you say. Oh and Roxas, before you leave, I saw Hayner, he told me that if I saw you to send you his way okay?"

"Yeah thanks man."

Well that was smooth. What is that sound…Oh my God! What is going on?!

Demyx, with Axel right behind him are in the dinner line waiting not only for their food, but the moment to strike. "Are you ready Demy?"

"Yeah, but are you sure that doing something you heard a comedian joke about is such a good thing?"

"It will get you noticed and people will leave you alone. Besides, I doubt many, if any people here will get the reference. You should be safe from anyone realizing where this comes from."

The line moving ever slowly while they talk, to Demyx, is just a physical semblance of the impending danger for him if something goes wrong. Taking a deep breath, he goes for it, "Hi I'll take the special for today."

"You'll need a tray," the gruff cook barks at the skinny twink.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Honey, do you know who I am?" The cook is now resting her hands on her hips, head cocked back, looking at Demyx like he is some crazy fool.

Thinking that this is probably a bad idea, but also thinking that this could be worth it, if he doesn't get ass-raped, he continues, "This is not a game of who-the-fuck-are-you. I am Demyx, the great criminal mastermind Demyx."

"Look, you still need a tray."

"I do not need a tray. I am a killer, I kill people. I could kill you with a tray, for I would hack at your neck with the thin part until blood flowed down across this whole floor."

"The food is hot; you need a tray to put the food on."

"Oh I see the food is hot. I'm sorry." With a chorus of moans and shouts of saying everything from his lack of intelligence to the legitimacy of his birth Demyx trots over to the tray rack, hoping that this will work.

"This one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, this one is wet, and this one is wet. Hey cook! Did you dry these in a rainstorm? Wet, wet, wet. I guess this will do." Turning back to go to his spot, he sees another inmate. "Hey hold on bud. I was here first."

"Bud? Look you must be knew here, I'm Xaldin and unless you want your face knocked in, you'll get out of my way."

Seeing that this is exactly what Axel said would happen Demyx clocks the line jumper across the side of his face

"That wasn't a smart move Blondie." Rearing back his right arm to punch his offender, he finds his arm won't go back any farther.

The redhead holding his arm quips, "Neither was striking my new friend," Before sticking a shiv into the man's side, twisting, just to make sure he gets his point across.

"You're going to hell for this!"

"You first!" Axel withdraws his weapon as more of Xaldin's friends attack him. Axel easily dodging and countering each blow, mindful only of the fight at hand, even the blaring alarm can't shake him from his protecting induced berserkergang

Hayner is the first on the scene marveling at what he sees: the inmate most call 'Red' is taking on a large number of inmates, some laying on the ground, from what he can tell still alive. He also sees a young blonde inmate that he doesn't recognize, crouching by the tray area as 'Red' keeps batting inmates away. The guard knows from his past that this man that is taking on so many is easily 'Alpha' in the sense that he is a person that many recognize right away as the 'leader type'. This guy could have walked into any gang and by now either be a leading member or just plain leader and yet, due to the extensive files made by Pence; he knows every inmate's affiliation and that this one has none. To not be in a gang and be like that is unheard of, he's like a model inmate, well maybe not since he is about to gouge out that one guy's eyes.

With a shot from his sidearm to the ceiling a hush falls over the mob, "Okay Red, since you must've started this, your coming with me."

Without any hesitation Axel gets off of the man he nearly blinded and walks to the waiting Hayner. All assembled stand or sit in utter shock, knowing that it wasn't he that started the brawl and he is just accepting whatever judgment he gets. All look back and forth between the slump of shivering blonde to the Red savage, back to blonde, back to Axel being taken from the mess room.

A slate haired inmate walks over to where Demyx is still trying to put two and two together, "Come on, anyone that Axel is willing to do that for is welcome with us at our table."

Demyx looks up to the face of the stranger to see that half his face is covered by his hair. Oh my, never would a guy that looks this hot ever talk to me before. Kinda short, but very twinky and such a voice that sends shivers down my spine, in a good way. Crap, he's still holding his hand out to me and smiling? Taking the offered hand Demyx stands up, a tad too eagerly and bumps into his assistance, after an embarrassed blush from both, the mullet sporting man remembers just what was going on.

"I don't think that the lunch lady will get me anything."

"Don't worry; most here right now would give you whatever food they have, after that display from Ax." Taking the blonde's hand he leads him over to a table filled with many others with hair that cannot be natural.

"Thanks, um…I'm Demyx by the way."

"Zexion."

On the way towards solitary confinement Axel tries to strike up a conversation with this guard, the only reason is because he has observed that this guy is best friends with the man of his dreams. So he decides what better time than now to get some credible information on his crush.

"So, um…it's Hayner right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, um…I was just wondering, about Roxas, is he always such a hard-ass or is it only here?"

"Why should it matter?"

"It doesn't, just wanting to make some banter on the way."

"Fine, if it will keep you cooperative."

"It will."

"Okay, well…not really, he hangs with other friends and does normal shit I suppose."

"Does he have a love interest?"

With a look of surprise Hayner just stares at Axel while they walk, before saying, "No, and why would that matter to you?"

"It…doesn't."

"Then why ask it?"

"I was curious."

"Curious about the love life, or should I say, in his case, lack of love life of a guard?"

"Ha, if I didn't know any better I would think you have a thing for Rox." Hayner is surprised not to hear something from Axel; instead the man in cuffs just shies away as they walk. A faint trace of the reddening of his face is all Hayner needs. "Oh my lord, you do like Rox."

Axel hangs his head low barely mumbling, "More than like."

"Geez of all the guys to show an interest in him. At least your already in prison, I don't have to worry about you hurting him."

At the hint of a hurt Roxas, Axel gets panicky, "Who the fuck would hurt Roxas? Has anyone hurt Roxas? I swear to God that I'll murder the rat-bastard that even harmed a hair on my Roxy…um I mean…Roxas, um."

This guy really does have it bad for Rox. Now that I think about it the only thing that Roxas never fails to mention, everyday is something to do with this guy. I never thought about it before but Rox's demeanor does change when he speaks of him. When he had relationships in the past, though short he never had that look or that tone of voice. I always thought that he may swing that way, but this guy is an inmate! And damn it an inmate that would probably treat him better than anyone else he's ever been with. Damn the fact I care for his happiness. Yeah I could do something. Hell, I could no longer call myself his best friend if I didn't.

"Alright Red, this cell is yours' hopefully some time alone will teach to play nicer with the other children." After he slams the door he is off to see if his plan could work.

"At least Demyx is safe I bet…that's good. But doing that, boy…I bet I ruined any chance with Roxy. Yeah, like I even had a snowball's chance in hell with him. I just can't figure out why Roxy can't take a hint. Sure he's a guard and I'm a prisoner but eh…so what? Can't he see that I just love the spiky haired firecracker that's him?"

Thinking about him leads him to remembering a song from long ago, which he changes a few words in order to suit his situation, "Did I abuse him or show him distain? Why does he run from me? If I would lose him how shall I regain the heart he has won from me? Agony, beyond power of speech, when the one thing you want, is the only thing out of your reach."

"Come on Rox, you can't tell me that you've never thought about him and this is the perfect chance! I'll make sure that the cameras are off, no one will know other than you, me and Seifer. None of us are going to talk right?" Hayner looks at the captain, hoping that he would keep his word and not say anything, in exchange for Hayner working for him so he can take that long weekend off.

The gruff captain sighs, "Yeah I won't say anything lamers."

"So you gonna do it Rox?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"I won't do it."

"But come on I know how he feels and I see how you act around him."

"What do you mean, how he feels about me?"

"Um…don't worry about it and just go."

"No, I don't wanna."

"Yes you do."

Watching the interchange between two of his guards continuing to go nowhere fast, he speaks up, "Yes you are, now get going you chickenwuss!"

To the two slightly younger men, Seifer saying that is like throwing every 'bad' word at Roxas.

"Seifer, what's wrong with you? You can't call him that."

"Well aren't you brave sticking up for your boyfriend and here you are trying to get him with another man, aren't you sweet."

Rage fills Hayner's face as he slaps his superior across his face, realizing just what a big mistake that was the moment his open palm collided with flesh, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

"No one. No one has ever hit me." Seifer walks a steady pace toward Hayner, the shorter blonde backing up in fear from this man that could put him in a hospital with one punch, until his back collides with the wall of the office. Before he can escape to either side the platinum blonde blocks the paths of escapes with firm muscular arms, trapping his prey. The only thing that the little mouse can do is quiver and shake, expecting an assault, his friend still standing motionless by the door, hoping that if he didn't make any sudden movements he wouldn't be next.

"No one has ever hit me…I like it." A smile sweeps across the captain's face as he leans into steal a kiss from the man he has pinned. Shocked Hayner just looks at the face he has pined for, inches away from his, fearing that this is his one and only chance he launches himself at his crush. Wrapping his arms around the other's neck, he tries to gain his tongue admittance to the mouth he thought he would never taste. To his surprise he is given the access with a moan of hunger and lust.

Bug-eyed Roxas stands mouth agape, what the fuck? They really like each other? Why can't I have that? Wait…I can though right? Screw it if Hayner AND Seifer are getting some, I may as well.

He stood outside the solitary confinement cell door with his hand on the knob. Why was he doing this? Well you ass, because he is fucking gorgeous, and he's been trying to get in your pants for months now. Steeling himself he turns the handle, opens the door and stands in the doorway looking into the dark cell. A strip of light shines on Axel revealing him laying on the cot with his right knee up and leaning against the wall. His shirt was open trying to cool himself against the heat of the small enclosed room and he had his arm over his eyes. It was a mouthwatering sight to be sure, Roxas couldn't move.

Looking at his one and only desire standing in the doorway with the light shining all around him made Axel's heart hurt. And he knows this man wants him just as much but he refuses to admit it. Axel knows this is because the guard thinks he is tainted. It doesn't matter that he was in here on a trumped up charge, he is a prisoner and Roxas a guard.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Axel growls.

Roxas jumps at the sound but stands his ground, though he lost his ability to speak.

As he looks more closely, Axel realizes that there is something different about the man tonight and for the first time in months hope flares in his heart.

Roxas turns to push the door closed, locks it, and turns back around to see the man sauntering towards him. Standing with his arms at his sides he works hard to keep his breathing steady, but as Axel moves in closer, he can feel the heat from his body, and breathing steady becomes impossible. When Axel circles behind him so close his shirt brushes along Roxas' bare skin the sensation makes him shiver.

He leans in and whispers, "Did you come by to see what you've been denying yourself?" He chuckles, puts his hands on Roxas' hips and grinds his swollen cock into his ass causing the guard to tremble again and his breath to hitch. Axel chuckles again and begins nibbling on the smaller man's earlobe moving down the side of his neck in a slow seductive lick then lightly sucks when he reaches the base bringing a moan to Roxas' lips and has him wrapping his hands behind Axel's neck rotating his hips, pressing them against his hardness.

"I shouldn't be here," Roxas whispers, eyes closed, savoring the feel of soft, warm lips suckling on his neck making his knees shaky.

"Oh I think this is exactly where you should be," Axel responds as he turns the blond and kisses him with a tenderness that Roxas was not expecting.

Turning his body the rest of the way so they are now pressing front to front Roxas deepens the kiss as Axel wraps his arms around his slim waist making every possible inch of their body's touch.

"I've waited a long time for this Roxy." Axel growls as he slides his hands up his back then slowly follows his spine down with a light feather touch that sends shivers down that same path and causes Roxas' knees to buckle. Once at the waist of his uniform he begins removing Roxas' weapons belt and as he brings his hands to the front to unfasten the guard's pants, he slips his long fingers between flesh and cloth, brushing his erection making Roxas' hips buck and a gasp escapes his kiss swollen lips. Axel smiles and continues to stroke the pulsing cock a few more times before pulling the zipper down and slipping the slacks down firm muscled thighs. As he squats down to remove the pants completely he is greeted by the engorged cock he was just stroking. Unable to resist temptation, he kisses the head then slowly swirls his tongue around the crown and along the rim of the head. He is rewarded by his name coming out in a breathless moan and Roxas grabbing his hair trying to guide his penis further into his mouth. Axel obliges for a few pumps then stands up to finish undressing his beautiful Roxy. He smiles at the thought of Roxas being his, even if it may only be for this one night he is determined to make the most of every moment.

Roxas looks into those moss green soulful eyes and dies a little inside. He would give anything to be with Axel for the rest of their lives but he has no idea how that will be possible. He throws his head back as Axel begins to suckle the nipple just revealed by having his shirt removed. He holds onto the redhead's shoulders for stability as he continues to feed at his nipples and chest causing a reaction in his groin as if there is a direct connection between the two. The way Axel sucks hard, nibbles, then licks the sting away is driving Roxas crazy. So crazy that he pushes Axel to the ground and straddles his hips being sure to grind his impressive bulge a few times.

It was Axel's turn to moan.

Sliding down long muscled thighs, Roxas runs his hands from Axel's chest, over his ribs, across his glorious abs, to his pants. Hooking his fingers in the waist he slowly begins to slide them down those fabulous thighs that were now trembling just a little to Roxas' satisfaction. As the material moves past his groin his cock springs free stopping the blonde's movements. With a glint in his eyes he leans down and kisses the jutting member down the shaft and slowly, tenderly, pulls one of his balls into his mouth rolling it around with his tongue making Axel gasp.

"Oh my fucking God," Axel gasps, "I…uh…mm…ah…Christ Roxas that," Roxas gently pulls the other ball into his mouth and begins a gentle sucking and movements with his tongue, creating a sensation Axel has never experienced in his life, shooting shocks of pleasure throughout his entire body. His cock turns to stone, though the pain is pure pleasure, as he concentrates on trying to breathe, "Holy…fucking… hell…I…fuck!" Gathering the last of his reserves he manages to grab two handfuls of blonde hair and gently but firmly pulled Roxas up his body.

Having him where he wants him Axel moves his hands to the sides of Roxas' face guiding him to a kiss. Gentle, tender at first, nipping and teasing his bottom lip then pushing his tongue past the now tender lips Axel delves into the heat of the mouth his been dying to taste and feel. He is so thankful to be there tears threatening to escape the corners of his eyes and hefights them back, but not before one escapes. He intensifies the kiss thinking again that this may be his only chance to be with the man he has fallen in love with. He smiles when his kiss is returned with the same intensity, as he catches the moan released from the mouth he is fused to. He is then reminded that his pants are at mid thigh when Roxas begins rocking his hips rubbing their cocks together driving Axel to another shockwave of pleasure through his body.

He wants his pants off now; and apparently so does Roxas because he completes what he started by sliding down his body once more. This time he removes his pants and tosses them to the side.

Settling himself on Axel's hips he looks into those green pools and the emotion in them hits him like a punch to his gut. He never realized with all Axel's flirting and sexual advances that it was anything other than a physical attraction to him. Looking in his eyes now he can see that it is much more than physical and in that moment he realizes that this is exactly where he should be. He reaches for Axel's hands lacing their fingers together as he brings their hands to the sides of Axel's head then leans in and kisses him. This was no tender kiss. This kiss was all passion and lust mixed with love, pouring as much of what he was feeling as he could into it, trying to make Axel understand that he knows how he feels, and that he feels it too. He slowly starts moving his hips back and forth causing and exquisite friction between their cocks, both men moan out their pleasure. Their tongues begin wrestling frantically as their breath becomes labored. Roxas breaks the kiss then works his way down the front of Axel's neck as he continues to move his hips now rotating them as well as rubbing back and forth. The change in motions makes Axel buck and cry out Roxas' name, then he begins matching Roxas' moves in pace and motion.

As Roxas works his way down his neck to his pebbled nipples Axel feels as if he's going to implode, the physical and emotional intensity of the moment threatening to destroy him. He grabs hold of the man on top of him and holds on tight, tears burning his eyes once again.

With his face buried in red hair at Axel's neck he turns his head and whispers to him, "I know Red, I feel it too." And kisses the spot behind his ear and he too has tears running down is face. Reaching for his pants he pulls the pack out that he was hoping he would need tonight and was thankful he didn't listen to his common sense for once. "Axel I want to feel you inside me. I've been thinking about this almost since the day we met. I need you in me."

Those words were Axel's saving grace. He would not have asked for such a gift, but freely given? He was so ready for this; he needed this so badly that he was shaking with it. When he saw the pack Roxas pulled out of his pocket, he knew the grin that crossed his face was pure heat. And when he saw Roxas catch his breath at the sight he knew this was going to be as magnificent as he had imagined every night since he met this sexy blonde. When Roxas begins spreading the lube on his hard cock Axel cries out, he was so sensitive even this slight touch almost throws him over the edge. He reins in all the control he has to be sure this won't be over before they are ready for it to end. Then Roxas did something that shattered Axel's resolve.

Once he had Axel's cock prepared Roxas put the extra cream on the top of that twitching cock then positioned himself so that Axel was nestled between his cheeks and he began riding that delicious hardness slowly at first allowing the moisture to spread evenly. His own cock so hard it felt as if it would explode out of its skin, he is almost dizzy from the pleasure sliding up and down Axel's rod is causing him. Unable to hold out any longer he leans forward just a little on the down stroke, catches the smooth crown at his opening, and stops his motion. Pushing down and back ever so slightly the crown slides home and is tight in the grip of his opening. Groaning at the feel of having Axel inside him, Roxas moves back pushing down to the hilt and both men gasp holding each other tight waiting for Roxas' body to adjust to the invasion.

Breathing hard, they begin kissing, pushing and pulling and twirling their tongues in and out of their mouths, because they need to be moving inside each other somehow. Their hips start moving of their own accord and both men yell out at the unbelievable pleasure of it. Roxas steadies his hands on Axel's chest and increases the speed of his movements, Axel matches his rhythm. They hold each other's gazes both wanting to see every moment of the other's pleasure.

As Roxas rides him faster and harder Axel grabs one of the slender hips and with his other hand he begins to stroke his lover's cock. Both men panting, sweating, and moaning Axel can feel the delightful pleasure building, so he pumps the other's cock faster and is treated to a slippery release of pre cum that he uses to help increase the speed of his stroking.

Axel is pushing his hips up, going deeper into Roxas' ass while Roxas is pushing down attempting to take every last inch of him. Roxas leans back placing his hands on Axel's thighs, which changes the angle of their cocks, bringing extreme pleasure to both. The combination of changes sends them over the edge together yelling out in ecstasy. As their movements slow, they squeeze the last of their pleasure out of their orgasms, and then Roxas falls forward onto Axel's chest. With their hearts beating in rapid unison he hugs Axel tight and whispers, "God please don't let this be our only night."

Axel answers, "Amen," as a tear rolls down the side of his face.

As Roxas snuggles into Axel's chest, savoring the smell and feeling of the man against him, the larger man runs his right hand through the blonde mess of spikes, the way he's always wanted to, while his left arm holds his Roxy tight to his body. Axel feels tears falling against his bare skin, "What's the matter Roxy? I didn't hurt you did I?" His concern is shown not only in his face, but his voice as well.

With a sniff, "No, of course not, you were more gentle and loving than I ever could have imagined. It's just that…I want you so much more now…I want this to last…I want to get to know more about you. I want you on the outside, with me."

Only in Axel's deepest fantasies did Roxas ever say that to him, and here is the real flesh and blood man saying those words to him, "Roxy, you have no idea how happy that makes me. I would love for that to happen, 'cause well I love you." Fearing he said too much he looks away, just to have a strong, though delicate hand bring his head back.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. I'd do anything for my Roxy."

"Your Roxy?"

"Well, um, not that you belong to me, or anything, or that um…"

"Axel, I do belong to you now, as you now belong to me, okay?"

"Oh Roxy," Axel captures the mouth that said those sweet words to him in a long, passionate, tongue wrestling kiss. After the break Axel snaps back to reality, "Roxy, I want you to stay here with me, but I know you can't. You have to get back, it's getting late."

Resigned, and after a quick kiss, Roxas puts his uniform back on, now clinging to his sweaty body. Axel watches the sight in despair, wishing that he would see more of that beautiful man. As Roxas grabs the doorknob and lingers, Axel takes this chance to pounce up and hold onto his love's back, "I have a parole hearing next week, but I doubt they'll give me it, with saving Demyx and what not."

Standing in the same position he was in, Roxas rubs his back to Axel's front, "Demyx?"

"My cellmate, I saved him from getting hurt in that brawl during the last meal, that's why I'm here."

"You mean you knew that you are up of parole next week and you still did that. Just to save some guy you just met."

"Yes."

"Should I be jealous?"

"I would love it if you are, but don't worry, there is only room in my heart for one and you're the sole occupant."

"Axel, I'll see what I can do for your hearing, maybe I can help."

"Don't, you have to be impartial and focus on doing your job right. I love that about you."

"But Axel, you shouldn't be in here."

"It was worth it; I saved Dem, and got to be with you."

"No, what I mean is that I saw your file, you shouldn't really be in jail. In reality you're locked up for loving someone."

"True, and it seems that I'm a repeat offender, because I can't get through the day without seeing your face, I love you my Roxy."

"You're such a sap." Alright let me go, I can't stay he much longer, even though I want to." Pulling Roxas' head back, the taller man clamps onto the lips that he may never savor again.

When Roxas finally walks through that door and at the sound of it shutting, both men feel that it was the sound of their heart breaking. On the opposite side of the same wall both men shrink against it, crying their hearts out into their hands.

It has been a week since the visit to the solitary cell and Axel's parole hearing has come and gone. Today he is still in his cell, sitting down, staring off into space, remembering the best moment of his life, while his cellmate snores, hugging a teddy bear that his boyfriend managed to get to him.

Walking quickly, but not so quick as to draw attention Roxas finds his target, sitting in a chair facing the bars. "Axel, I just heard about what happened. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Roxy, so what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course."

Axel can't breathe at first, hearing those words and that tone of concern, but he's prepared himself for this, in just over a whisper he tells him, "Roxy, what we had was great, but we both know it can't be. I'll be in here for at least another four years, if not more, for what I did last week."

Roxas puts his hands through the bars so that he is now cupping his love's head, wiping away the tears with his thumbs, "Over this last week I had a lot of time to think, and this is what I've decided on. I don't care how long you stay in here, I'm going to wait for you and when you finally do get out, you're coming home with me. And I'm going to make up for your imprisonment, even if it takes the rest of our lives together. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: 1/7/2010
> 
> AN: Thanks to my editors: Sammy-Dee and Lovetoread1983; they both do such great work for me, I'm glad I have them. Also the latter should be noted for the lemon, and I'm sure ya'll agree. If you haven't checked out their stories yet, what are you waiting for? Please go read them; they are why I write and if you like PLEASE REVIEW! It really makes my day, and get this sack up and typing, and it's been a while since The Bastion was updated, and I have another story in the works, so give me the reason to write, if you want to see more of this kind of work. Much love to ya'll. TTFN!
> 
> Songs used, in order:
> 
> Take a Chance on Me – Abba
> 
> Ring of Fire – Johnny Cash
> 
> We Didn't Start the Fire – Billy Joel
> 
> Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds – The Beatles
> 
> Green Eyes - Coldplay
> 
> Your Song – Sir Elton John
> 
> If You Were Gay – Avenue Q (It's a Broadway Show)
> 
> If I Were Gay – Stephen Lynch
> 
> Agony – Into the Woods (Another Show)
> 
> I like songs. ^_^ - (Not a Song)
> 
> Kudos to those that got the prisoner 24601 reference! I hope to hear something about that.


End file.
